


Nothing Left to Say

by cjr



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, detective!scott summers, detectives au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjr/pseuds/cjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clumsy homicide detective Scott Summers tries his best to solve the crimes he can.  But when one particular case involving his old boarding school stumps him, he has to get help from an old friend.  And by friend he really means the man who ruined his life when he was 17, Logan Howlett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Left to Say

Scott awoke one morning to a ringing by his head.  He reached out and grabbed onto the source of the noise:  his telephone.  “Scott Summers,” he tiredly stated.

“Scott?  This is Ororo, from Xavier’s  School for Gifted Youngsters.  There is a problem that we could use your help with,” it had been a while since he heard that voice, but he still recognized it.

“Why?  What’s the issue Storm?”

“Remember Logan?” she hesitantly asked.  As if he could forget the kid who he credited for ruining his life as a junior at the school.  Now that he was older he could see that his deeming it such was exaggeration, but the man had stolen his girlfriend, and Scott hadn’t ever forgiven him.  It was salt to the wound that Logan and Jean had only stayed together a week before they ended things.  But Jean didn’t look back to Scott.  At least not for what they had been.  By the end of their senior year they were good friends.  Jean had questioned why he hadn’t forgiven Logan when he had forgiven her easily, but he just couldn’t explain it in any rational way.

“Yeah, I remember him,” Scott replied.

“Well, he’s in a bit of trouble and could use some help.”

“First, why would I be the one he would turn to for help?  Second, why would I help him?”

“He’s not the one turning to you; I am.  He’s currently in a holding cell in the county police office.  And you _will_ help him as a favor to the professor, Jean, and me.  Three people whom you owe many a favor to.”  Well, there goes any hope of backing out.

“Fine.  I’ll help.” Scott said as he got out of bed and started getting dressed.  “What can I even do?”

“Well, he’s a suspect for a homicide, so if you could find out who actually murdered the girl, then…”

“Then he’s out free.  How sure are you that he didn’t commit the murder?” 

“Scott, don’t be an ass.  I know you don’t like the man, but he’s not a murderer.”

“Fine, I can be there in 20.  Tell him not to talk to anyone before I arrive.”

“Okay.  And Scott?”

“Yeah?” Scott was only half paying attention while trying to put toothpaste on his brush.

“Thank you.”

“No problem, Storm.  See you soon,” and with that Scott hung up the phone, heading out the door and preparing himself for what was doubtless to be a rough day.

* * *

 

“No, Jean.  I don’t need that fool’s help.  I’ll get out of here fine once the lead detective drops his grudge.”

“Logan, listen to reason.  We haven’t seen him in years.  This is the perfect way to get him to come.”

“Why does it have to be me?”

“Because you are why he left in the first place.  Now, Storm already called him and he’s here, so it’s too late to refuse his help.  Just listen to him and play along.”

“But Jean—“

The door to the questioning room opened, revealing Scott.  Looking just as pompous and arrogant as he had ten years ago.  When Logan graduated he was sure that he would never see Scott Summers again, and he was fine with it.  He really was, he hadn’t been weirdly sad and always looking around for that dick’s smile.  He didn’t still catch himself looking to see what reaction the other had to things.  That would have been ridiculous, as the man didn’t even like him.

“Logan,” he said civilly as he entered the room.

“Scott,” Logan replied, ignoring the weird churning sensation in his gut that seeing the other produced.

“Well, let’s start with why you’re here.”

“I was wrongly accused of a crime I didn’t commit.”  Scott chuckled at Logan’s snark.  How Logan had missed that sound.  Hadn’t.  He meant hadn’t.

“Sure.  But knowing more about the crime will help us both get out of here sooner.  So whose murder?  And why are you a suspect?”

“I don’t know the kid’s name but she was found carved up in a ditch near the mansion.  The particular way she was clawed at led them to naming me as a suspect.”

“So they only named you because you fit the murder weapon profile?   That seems odd.”

“The lead investigator may have a bit of a grudge against me because I accidentally embarrassed him when,” Logan’s mumbling got increasingly difficult to understand.

“When you what?” Scott accused.

“When I went against his direct orders but still saved the day.”

Scott paused.  Direct orders?  But if Logan got direct orders from the lead detective then he would have to— “You work for the department?”

“Yeah, Storm forget to mention that part?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Anybody have any ideas for who the lead detective should be? Or should they just be an original character?


End file.
